Systems incorporating one or more integrated circuit (IC) chips are typically designed to achieve reliable digital signal transmission within an IC chip or between IC chips to improve system reliability.
Noise is one of factors which obstruct reliable digital signal transmission. When noise is applied to a power line, for example, the noise is delivered to signal lines within the IC chip and/or signal lines connected between the IC chips. This adversely affects digital signal transmission and may negatively affect the reliability of the entire system as the noise influences signal lines transmitting digital signals, such as a reset signal and an interrupt signal.
Approaches for suppressing influences of noise may include optimization of circuit board design and layout design, and provision of large bypass capacitors. These approaches may be, however, insufficient for suppressing influences of noise.
Thus, there is a need to improve the reliability of digital signal transmission.